


Unapologetically You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, first day of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Okay, Y/N,” your new boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner said pointing you in the direction of your desk. “Thankfully, we don’t have a new case just yet, so you can get settled at your desk first. This gentleman,” he said, pointing towards a man walking toward you who was built like a Greek God, “will be sitting next to you. He’s the team member you haven’t met yet.”

Well, hello, you thought, extending your hand to shake his. “My name is Y/F/N Y/L/N. I’m the new profiler. And you are?”

“I’m SSA Derek Morgan, the best damn profiler you ever did meet,” he laughed, his handshake gentle yet firm. God, he was gorgeous.

“Oh really?” you replied, raising your eyebrow. You could tell he was joking, but you were a joker too. “You’re the best damn profiler? You haven’t gotten a load of my skills yet.”

Derek laughed, his beautifully-perfect smile lighting up the surrounding area. “I guess you’ll just have to prove yourself, babygirl.”

He’d just called you baby girl - it was adorable, but again, you were the type of person that wanted to fuck with him. “No one gets to call me babygirl unless they earn it,” you winked. What was a little shameless flirting in the office; there wasn’t any strict rules against dating a co-worker. 

“I guess I’ll have to earn it then,” he replied, motioning toward your desk. “Is there anything I can help you with while you settle in?”

You did actually need a couple of necessities that Agent Hotchner had mentioned were in the storage room. “Well, I was hired on such short notice, that Agent Hotchner said he wasn’t able to get a computer monitor, tower and printer set up at my station, so I could use some help with that.” You were perfectly capable of carrying the items yourself, but you just wanted a reason to keep staring at his biceps, so you asked for his help anyway.

He moved out of your way and ushered you forward, pointing towards the hallway that contained the storage room. “That I can definitely help you with, Y/N.” When you turned your back to walk in front of him, you could’ve sworn you felt his gaze on your ass. Go ahead and stare at my butt, you thought as you smiled.

Once in the storage room, he reached on a top shelf and grabbed a monitor, while you grabbed the printer you’d need. Only problem was you were ridiculously short, so you moved a step ladder in front of you and climbed up, barely balancing on one leg as you reached for the printer.

“Hey, Y/N,” Derek said from behind you. “I could’ve gotten that for you.” He was trying to be gentlemanly. 

“I know you could’ve,” you responded, successfully grabbing the printer and stepping down from the ladder with no accidents. “But I wasn’t just hired for my intelligence, but also my strength.” You balanced the printer in one hand, freeing the other arm to flex for him. You had considerable biceps of your own.

“Woah,” he said, picking the monitor up with one hand, while putting the tower under his arm. “I better not mess with you.”

“That would be a correct assumption,” you responded. “I’m not one to be trifled with. You may be a big, strapping gentleman, but I know how to use your weaknesses against you.”

After putting the monitor and tower on your desk, preparing himself to hook it up, he pointed toward the elevator. “There’s a gym downstairs. One of these days you might have to show me how you can use those weaknesses you say I have against me.”

“You may be a gorgeous, statuesque Greek god, Derek Morgan, but you do have weaknesses and I will use them against you. Bring it,” you said, sticking your arms out and waving your hands towards you.

He laughed as he got down onto the floor and under your desk to help you hook up the monitor and tower. While he was on his back, you continued to bust his chops as you simultaneously hooked up the printer. Within ten minutes, all of the necessary equipment was hooked up, so Derek returned to his own desk, allowing you to make your desk your own.

Before you left for your first day that morning, you had pulled a couple of necessary items that you wanted on your desk: a Funko pop toy of Harley Quinn, because she’s crazy, beautiful and crazy beautiful, a piece of geode your mother had gotten you overseas, a couple of pictures of your family and another pop toy of Harry Potter in a Weasley Christmas sweater. Now your desk felt like yours.

“This looks a lot like my other babygirl’s desk,” Derek said, walking up behind you.

Based on what Hotchner had said earlier, you assumed his ‘other babygirl’ was the technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, but you feigned shock. “You have a babygirl already and you were going to call me babygirl?”

“I have plenty of love to go around, Y/N,” he said, motioning toward himself. Stop making me look at your pecs, you kept thinking. It’s distracting.

“Well, one of these days, maybe when you have the luck of beating me on the gym mat, I will allow you to call me babygirl. Until then, Y/N will have to do,” you laughed.

Throughout the rest of the day, Derek made sure that you knew your way around and the two of you continued to make fun of each other. At one point, he even went to grab lunch, while you had a meeting about passing your certifications (merely a formality). When you walked out of Hotchner’s office, a BLT and a soda were sitting on your desk - courtesy of Derek.

“How did you know I love bacon?” you asked, biting the sandwich and trying to ensure you didn’t get food all of yourself. 

“Who doesn’t?” he laughed.

—

Thankfully, your first day was uneventful. As you walked toward the elevator, which only held you and Derek at the moment, you turned to him. “I have no idea whether or not I’m reading things incorrectly, but would you happen to want to go out for a drink?”

He smiled your way, making your heart melt. You wouldn’t let him see it though; he still had to work for it. “You’re not reading things incorrectly. Absolutely, yes. Now?”

“I know a place right down the street,” you said, standing up to kiss him on the cheek. “And they have food there, so I can get more bacon. That sandwich you got me stoked my need for pork.”

“You are unlike any woman I’ve ever met, Y/N,” he marveled. “A mix of so many people I know. You’re unapologetically you.”


End file.
